newboybeybladefandomcom-20200214-history
List of Recommended Combination
List of all Recommended Combination by WBBA. This information is still incomplete, as long as there is new information, this page is edited. Metal Fight Beyblade *BB-28 Storm Pegasis 105RF **'Rock Pegasis WD145FS - Balance Type' *BB-29 Dark Wolf DF145FS **'Storm Wolf D125WB - Defense Type' *BB-30 Rock Leone 145WB **'Dark Leone CH120RF - Attack Type' *BB-35 Flame Sagittario C145S **'MF Rock Sagittario WD145WB - Defense Type' *BB-40 Dark Bull H145SD **'MF Storm Bull C145HF/S - Attack Type' *BB-43 Lightning L-Drago 100HF **'MF Lightning L-Drago H145HF/S - Attack Type' *BB-47 Earth Aquila 145WD **'Rock Aquila T125WB - Defense Type' *BB-48 Flame Libra T125ES **'Earth Libra ED145WD - Defense Type' *BB-50 Storm Capricorne M145Q **'Earth Capricorne ED145ES - Balance Type' *BB-55 Dark Cancer CH120SF **'MF Flame Cancer DF145WD - Balance Type' *BB-59 Burn Phoenix 135MS **'Earth Phoenix GB145MS - Stamina Type' *BB-65 Rock Escolpio T125JB **'MF Killer Escolpio CH120MS - Balance Type' *BB-69 Poison Serpent SW145SD **'Burn Serpent GB145JB - Stamina Type' Metal Fight Beyblade Baku *BB-70 Galaxy Pegasis W105R2F **'MF Poison Pegasis II 135JB - Balance Type' *BB-71 Ray Unicorno D125CS **'MF Galaxy Unicorno SW145CS - Balance Type' *BB-72 Aquario 105F **'MF Aquario W105CS - Attack Type' *BB-74 Thermal Lacerta WA130HF **'MF Galaxy Pegasis II WA130R2F - Attack Type' *BB-75 Beyblade Deck Entry Set **'Galaxy Virgo T125D - Balance Type' **'Rock Pegasis II W105D - Defense Type' **'Earth Orso W105ES - Stamina Type' *BB-78 Rock Giraffe R145WB **'Earth Orso R145ES - Balance Type' *BB-80 Gravity Perseus AD145WD **'MF Gravity Perseus R145RF - Attack Type' *BB-83 Pisces DF145BS **'Pisces AD145RS - Balance Type' *BB-86 Beyblade Deck Attack & Defense Set **'Counter Giraffe S130RF - Balance Type' **'Cyber Giraffe S130D - Balance Type' **'Poison Aquario 105D - Balance Type' **'Counter Aquario 105MB - Defense Type' **'Cyber Escolpio 145MB - Balance Type' **'Poison Escolpio 145RF - Attack Type' *BB-88 Meteo L-Drago LW105LF **'MF Meteo L-Drago II 100WD - Stamina Type' *BB-89 Aries 145D **'Aries WA130PD - Balance Type' *BB-91 Ray Gil 100RSF **'MF Gravity Perseus W105RSF - Attack Type' *BB-95 Flame Byxis 230WD **'MF Gravity Perseus S 230ES - Stamina Type' *BB-97 Ultimate Reshuffle Set Perseus Version **--- *BB-98 Ultimate Reshuffle Set L-Drago Version **'Meteo L-Drago Rush LW105SF - Attack Type' **'Meteo L-Drago Rush DF105XF - Attack Type' **'Meteo L-Drago Assault 105LRF - Attack Type' **'Meteo L-Drago Assault 85LRF - Attack Type' **'Meteo L-Drago Absorb 125LF - Attack Type' **'Meteo L-Drago Absorb DF105RF - Attack Type' *BB-99 Hell Kerbecs BD145DS **'MF-L Hell Kerbecs BD145EWD - Stamina Type' *BB-102 Screw Capricorne 90MF **'MF-L Screw Capricorne 85R2F - Attack Type' *BB-104 Basalt Horogium 145WD **'MF-H Basalt Horogium 90RF - Attack Type' Metal Fight Beyblade 4D *BB-105 Big Bang Pegasis F:D **--- *BB-106 Fang Leone 130W2D **'MF-H Fang Pegasis III W105EWD - Balance Type' *BB-108 L-Drago Destroy D:S **'Big Bang Leone II F:S - Balance Type' *BB-113 Scythe Kronos T125EDS **'MF-H Scythe Lynx 90RS - Balance Type' *BB-114 Variares D:D **'MF-L Beat Kronos D:D - Balance Type' *BB-117 Strongest Blader Set **--- *BB-118 Phantom Orion B:D **'Scythe Giraffe B:D - Stamina Type' *BB-119 Death Quetzalcoatl 125RDF **'MF-H Death Pegasis III D:D - Attack Type' *BB-121 Beyblade Ultimate DX Set **--- *BB-122 Diablo Nemesis X:D **'MF-H Diablo Pegasis III 125RDF - Balance Type' *BB-124 Kreis Cygnus 145WD **'Kreis Nemesis 85MB - Balance Type' *BB-126 Flash Sagittario 230WD **'Flash Nemesis X:D - Stamina Type' Category:NewBoy Category:Combination